


To Love Again

by simple_crisis



Category: Free!
Genre: Break Up, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simple_crisis/pseuds/simple_crisis
Summary: You got cheated on but maybe it was for the better.RinxMale ReaderPast: MakotoxMale Reader





	To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first story on this site! Enjoy!

You brushed your (h/c) hair out of your face as you entered the empty aquatic center. It was going on after nine but being on the university team and one its best swimmer had its perks,such as having keys. You threw your bag down on the bench and kicked off your sneakers. "Good thing no one is here. Bet I look like a wreck," you whispered to yourself as you rubbed your tear swollen eyes.

You lobbed your bag onto the bleachers and quickly stripped off your track pants and jacket to reveal your (f/c) stripped ankle length jammers. You pulled the goggles that were already hung around your neck onto to cover your eyes. You tugged on your swim-cap as you walked over to starting blocks and began to stretch. Even though, you were upset you wouldn't chance hurting yourself.

"(f/n)," you heard a voice call your name in surprise. You didn't have to turn around to know the owner of that voice. Someone who, unfortunately, was probably just as upset as you were.

"Rin," you greeted as you stretched your arms a bit. You figured he was here for the same reason you were. Swimming was not only something you competed in. It was used for you to work out frustration or in this case anger and hurt. You turned slightly and even though your tinted goggles, you could see his eyes red-rimmed like your own.

"Guess I don't need to ask why you're here," the redhead stated, stripping off his sweats to expose his own jammers.

"Iie. My plans are simply to swim myself to the point of exhaustion, go to my favorite bar, get trashed. Then attempt to pack up my apartment in between more drinking and most likely bawling my eyes out again," you explained as you dropped down to the floor to stretch your legs. Within a few moments, Rin joined you. You both stretched a bit more in silence.

"Mind if I join you in the swimming and getting trashed," he asked as snapped the back of his goggles before reaching to help you up.

"More than welcome," you replied, taking his hand. You both got onto the blocks. "Free or butterfly?"

"Butterfly."  
~~~~  
"At least you didn't live with the guy," you murmured as you downed the shot in your hand. "I had even planned on giving him a promise ring."

"Promise ring," Rin questioned. You swiped to unlock your phone, scrolled for a moment before passing it to Rin. Taking it, the shark saw a picture of matching silver bands. "Good thing you didn't get them yet," he said giving you back the device.

"Yeah," you sighed, taking a swig from your sapporo. A ding caught your attention. "And here comes further proof of their unfaithfulness." Rin leaned over and was met with a picture of the cheaters, making out at the Iwatobi pool. "I guess I know why he didn't want me to come even though it's summer vacation."

"Two more shots," Rin called to the bartender who happened to be a close friend of yours. "I just feel like I should have known. At least I know why he didn't want me to take the train with him."

"We should have known. They can't be without one another," you sighed as you tapped your shot glass to Rin's. "Just wish they could've said something rather than going behind our backs."  
~~~  
"C'mon I'll give you a lift," you slurred as a black car pulled up and a well dressed driver stepped out. You and Rin had finally had your fill of alcohol a couple hours later. You both only made it out of the bar by using each other for support.

"You have a driver," Rin questioned as he climbed into the backseat with you. The driver closed the door behind you both before slipping into the driver's seat and taking off.

"Remember, (l/n), one of the heirs to the (l/n) corporations," you sang. "I don't really like to flaunt it, but there are times like now where it comes in handy. Also known as, if we tried to navigate the subway right now, we would be lost and Sousuke would be pissed."

Rin chuckled some as he texted said male to say he'd be over. The ravenette had invited him to stay for with him the weekend. "So how did you get that picture?"

You rubbed your neck and turned away. "I may have bribed your sister," you grinned a little and knocked on the driver barrier. "Have you called my brother?"

"The other young master said he would meet you at your apartment," the driver responded.

"Bribed my sister with what," the redhead inquired.

"I said I'd take her shopping," you shrugged.

Soon you pulled up to Sousuke's apartment with said man waiting outside to make sure Rin didn't end up on the fire escape like a previous incident. You swayed slightly as you got out of the car and were enveloped in a hug by the teal eyed man.

"I would have never expected it from Tachibana," he grumbled. You and Sousuke had known each other for almost as long as he and Rin. You had gone to same middle school and your older brother was friends with his. 

"Thanks," you whispered.

"Offer still stands for me to kick his ass."

"I'll keep it in mind," you smiled weakly as you let go.

You turned to Rin at the same time he turned to you. You opened your arms. He jumped a bit into them as his arms wrapped around you in return. You both knew each other's pain. "Sharkboy, I swear if you start crying you're going to make me start again," you scolded as you finally let go of each other. You waved as you got back into the car.

Your brother was waiting on your steps when the car pulled up. "I got more of your favorite and booked a van for the morning. Plus picked up some boxes," he smiled as he held up the 12 pack. You nodded as you thanked the driver.

In between your crying and drinking, you both managed to pack up your things into boxes. It took the rest of the night. You were exhausted but you knew you wouldn't have slept anyways. You were surprised when a van showed up in the morning and your older sister and brother-in-law got out. You felt yourself tear up at the gesture. Your sister hugged you tightly. "Let's get you out of here!"

A short while later, you stood in the kitchen. You let you mind take you down memory lane. Meeting Makoto at one of the open houses for the university. Exchanging numbers. Showing him around Tokyo another weekend. Going to visit him in his hometown. You remembered the day you both moved into the student apartments. It had been a blissful relationship and it had you thinking that maybe it would last when you hit the 6 month mark and you had thought you were both happy.

You removed the chain from around your neck. It had been a 6 month anniversary gift from Makoto. You laid it on the counter with your key. Your siblings each put an arm around you as you walked out. You had already informed RA that you were moving out well before.

"Mom and dad send their love and they called uncle. Everything is set for your new apartment," your sister said looking at her phone as she opened the door of the van. "They can't leave because of the business deal but they really want to see you."

"Arigato to all of you," you smiled, genuinely. 

"Of course otouto-chan! We love you," your sister exclaimed hugging you tight. Suddenly you found yourself in the middle of a group hug as your brother and brother-in-law joined in. You felt the tears flow. 

"I love you guys too," you mumbled wiping your eyes.

"Let's get you moved into your new place and then we'll go out to your favorite restaurant," your sister chimed. 

"Don't you guys have work," you asked looking at the trio. 

"We all called in. This is a family emergency," your brother-in-law smiled. It just made you cry more. Your sister handed you some tissues as you got into your brother's car. With the family support, you knew you would be okay.


End file.
